


Just a Dream

by ambermac103



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Hand Jobs, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambermac103/pseuds/ambermac103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry sees Iris naked, leading to some interesting things to follow when he can't stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgot to Knock

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've ever attempted to write anything smut related. I just had this idea and it wouldn't get out of my head. IDK let me know how you feel about it.

It had started out innocent enough. Barry just wanted to ask Iris if she could help him with his paper that was due in Lit, but he forgot to knock and just opened the door. Which is why he was currently standing in front of a naked Iris.

“I- uh,” Barry covered tried to cover his eyes,

“Barry!” Iris yelped in shock pulling her towel back on. She had just gotten out of the shower and for some reason she had forgotten to lock her door before putting on her pajamas.

“Sorry! Sorry! I just- I,” Barry didn't know what to do other than stand there and apologize with his hands over his face.

“Barry get out!” 

“Okay right, yeah that’s- I’m going” Barry turned around and barely made it out of her room before she slammed the door shut behind him. 

He stood there right outside her door breathing hard, and tried to stop thinking about the way her legs seemed to go on forever, or the way her boobs seemed to be the most perfect things he had ever seen and what he what he would give to touch them. Barry shook his head trying to get those thoughts away, but his body was a traitor and he felt himself get hard despite his best attempts to forget it. 

“Ugh!” He walked back to his room hoping that it would go away on its own. 

Iris heard Barry’s footsteps leave. How could she have forgotten to lock her door? She always locked it. Sometimes she locked it when she was just reading a book, but she forgot to lock it before getting dressed? Iris sat down on the edge of the bed, still clutching the towel to her chest. She felt her face flush as she remembered him opening the door right as she dropped her towel to put on her pajamas. She remembered the way his eyes seemed to widen in shock as he took her all in, and how they paused on her breasts before looking into her eyes. Then he covered his eyes and stuttered as she pulled the towel back up. Iris’ nipples hardened remembering his gaze. She shook her head and stood up, making sure the door was locked before pulling her pajamas on.


	2. Sleepover

“Hey, What did you want earlier?” Iris asked sitting down next to Barry on the couch. She noticed Barry’s neck turn red at the mention of earlier. 

“Oh, uh I wanted your help with my paper for Lit. Joe said that if I wanted to go to the science fair I had to bring my grade up in there.”

“Did you finish it?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know how good it will be though.” It didn’t go unnoticed by Iris that Barry still hadn’t looked at her since she sat down next to him.

“I can take a look over it if you want,” Iris offered nudging his shoulder with her own. Barry finally looked away from the movie he was watching to look at her.

“Okay. Thanks.” Barry reached down into his backpack and pulled out his folder with his paper, handing it to Iris. He looked at her while she read trying to not think about the events that had occurred earlier in the evening. He really did not want to get hard again, especially with Iris sitting right next to him. Even though his lap was covered by a blanket, it would offer no protection if he got one. 

“It’s good, but I think you should change this sentence.” Iris sat the paper in his lap and pointed to a sentence in the last paragraph. “It doesn’t flow with the rest of the paper. Maybe change the verb?” Iris looked up at Barry’s face not realizing how close they actually were until she found herself staring at his lips, wondering what he would do if she kissed him, but then she got afraid and backed up, shifting her eyes back to his paper. 

“I see what you mean, I should put this in the present tense instead?” 

“Yeah,” Iris didn’t look back up from the paper, “and that’s all that I really saw. You’re getting much better at writing.”

“Thanks, it’s because of you always helping me.” Barry responded with nonchalance, placing the paper back in his folder and zipping up his bag. Iris smiled in response.

“Have you spoken to dad? When will he get home?” She looked at the clock, it was 9:00 and he usually got home around 7:45.

“Yeah, he said he’s not gonna get to come home tonight because he’s having to help with a case in Starling City, and I’m in charge.” Iris squinted her eyes at him.

“He did not say that Barry Allen.”

“Did too Iris West.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.” 

“He did not!” Iris punched his arm just hard enough for it to hurt a bit. Barry laughed.

“Fine. I’m not in charge, but he really isn’t gonna be home tonight.” 

“Cool, so what are we gonna do?” Iris pulled her legs up onto the couch to sit criss-cross

“I mean we have school tomorrow.”

“So? We have a free night Bear. We have to do something. Oh! We can have a sleepover in here tonight! It’ll be just like when we were little!” She exclaimed excitedly. “And we can watch movies!”

“I don’t-” 

“Come on we have to!” Iris grabbed his hand, “I’ll let you pick the movie.” Barry sighed in response. 

“Fine, fine. I guess we can. I just don’t want to get in trouble tomorrow if Joe finds out.”

“He won’t! I’ll go get the blankets and pillows, and you can pick out a movie and get the popcorn.”

“Popcorn?”

“Duh, we can’t watch a movie without the popcorn.” Iris stood up.

“You’re right.” 

“So get moving!” 

“Okay okay. You first.” Barry responded hoping Iris wouldn’t try to move the blanket he was covering his legs with. Iris smiled knowing she had won and walked up the stairs. 

Barry finally uncovered his legs and stood up, adjusting his erection as best as he could. Despite his best efforts to remain calm next to Iris, all he could think about was the way her body looked earlier, and now she wanted to have a sleepover, so there was no way that he would be able to fix himself before tomorrow. He groaned when he thought about having to sleep with his predicament and walked to the kitchen to make the popcorn.


	3. Just a Touch

“That movie was stupid Bear!” Iris yelled once the credits started rolling.

“No it wasn’t! You’re just mad because it wasn’t what you wanted to watch!” 

“No, I wanted you to be able to choose, but you chose a dumb movie!”

“Well then get ready for my second choice!” Barry joked sitting up and crawling over to the DVD player.

“Oh no, you do NOT get to pick the next one!” Iris responded tackling him and trying to pry the remote out of his hand. 

Barry just laid on this back and stretched his arm above his head. This new position didn’t deter Iris, she just slid over the top of him and reached for it anyways. In doing so, Barry felt every curve of her body rub against him, especially down at his erection, which he had done well to hide so far.

Iris didn’t think about what was happening until she felt something hard brush up against the inside of her legs. She froze and looked down at Barry’s face that was just below her. He looked mortified, and she knew then what it was. She quickly rolled off of him, and grabbed the remote without touching him again. She felt hot, and tried not to stare at Barry as he sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. 

“Iris,” Barry sounded nervous, “Sorry, I don’t- I mean- sometimes that,” he stuttered, freezing up and looking at her with his mouth open.

“It’s okay. I know what you mean. I know stuff Barry. We are 17. I’ve had sex ed. It’s okay really. Don’t worry about it.” She looked at him and tried to smile reassuringly at his tomato-red face, but she wasn’t sure that he was convinced because it probably looked more like a grimace.

It was difficult to reassure him when all she could think about was how large and hard it had felt between her legs. She wondered how big it would be if it wasn’t confined in his pajama pants, but tried to shake that thought away before she visualized her best friend naked. 

Then she began to wonder what could have made him so hard. She knew that her touching it had something to do with it, but would he have been so hard if that was all that had happened? Then she thought about when he opened the door earlier and saw her. That couldn’t be it could it? The thought made her grow wet, and she shifted her legs to ease some of the tension she felt.

“Uh-” Barry started again, “Yeah, I know. It’s just that- well, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me now.” He looked at the ground dejected, and that brought Iris out of her thoughts about Barry’s predicament.

“Bear, I would never be uncomfortable around you. Ever okay? You’re my best friend. You got a-uh,” Iris cleared her throat, “Yeah- and that happened, but it is honestly okay. I don’t feel uncomfortable around you, I trust you with my life. okay?” Iris hoped that made him feel better about it. She was excited by the thought of him having an erection, but he was first and foremost her best friend, and if he felt bad she was going to have to fix that.

“Okay.” 

“Okay, so you’re good?” Iris asked again to be sure.

“Yeah, I'm good.” Barry replied loosening his grip on his knees but not putting his legs down. 

Iris moved to change the movie and Barry closed his eyes trying to will himself to become soft again. It didn’t work though, and when Iris returned to his side he was still just as hard as he had been before, only now Iris was looking at him, which was not helping the situation. 

“So, I have a question. It may be crossing a line, and you don't have to answer, but I just want to know.” Iris said to him after the movie began playing.

“Okay… What?” Barry was confused.

“Are you- I mean,” Iris almost never got tongue tied, but now she couldn’t get the words out, “Is that,” she pointed to his waist, “because of what happened just now, or is it also because of when you walked into my room earlier?”

“Uh-”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want! I don’t want you to think I’m weird! I’m just curious is all!” Iris interrupted him.

“I mean, do you want the truth?” Barry questioned and Iris shook her head yes, “well I think it may be a bit of both. I didn't mean for it to happen though, it just sort of did, and it won’t go away now.” Barry looked to see her reaction, but she just sat still.

“Can I- I mean- can you,” Iris started again and Barry raised his eyebrows in question, “can I see it?” Iris blurted out quickly. “You don’t have to show me of course, but I mean you saw me earlier, so I think it’s only fair that I get to see you.” Iris didn’t know where all of this was coming from, and she knew it was a bad idea, but she still wanted to see it anyway. Barry sat there in silence for a few seconds, and Iris was about to apologize for asking when he responded.

“Yeah, I guess. If you’re sure that you want to.” He looked as unsure as Iris felt, but he was willing to do whatever she asked of him. 

“I do.”

“Okay.” Barry stood up making sure that the blinds were closed before grabbing the waistband of his pajama pants and pulling them down slowly. When he was just down to his underwear, he got back onto his knees. “You’re sure?” He asked one more time before continuing, and she shook her head yes.

He yanked his underwear down and his cock sprang out. It was still hard. Iris looked amazed, and stared, unmoving. It was so big she thought, and it looked completely unlike the pictures they had seen in class when they were talking about it. It was also so red on the end, like it was ready to bust or something. Iris felt herself grow wet again.

Barry wanted nothing more than to grab his cock and jerk it off right there. He had been turned on all night, but he knew that would be crossing another line. She asked to see it, not to see him cum or anything like that. Despite telling himself that he should try to calm down a bit, his cock had other ideas and twitched as a bit of precum oozed out of the tip. Barry just stared at Iris’ face and tried to keep his hands from touching himself. 

Iris was more turned on than she had ever been, and the sight of his cock twitching had her squeezing her legs tightly together to remove some of the pressure that had been building between them. 

“Can I- uh, can I touch it?” Iris asked and Barry wanted to scream in joy in response, but held it in.

“Yeah.” He responded watching as her hand reached forward tentatively.

Barry groaned as her hand made contact with his shaft. He couldn’t help it. This was something he had many dreams about before, and he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Her hand was silky smooth and as she moved it up and down along him he knew he was getting close.   
Iris was fascinated. She had never done anything like this but apparently she was doing something right. Every time she moved her hand up and came in contact with the head, he gasped and bucked a little in her hand. She was moving very slowly trying to take everything in, but wondered what would happen if she sped up. She began to move her hand faster and faster up and down as he moved his hips in rhythm to her. Suddenly, he moaned loudly, which caused her to stop and remove her hand. He gasped as her hand left his hardness, and she saw his right hand move to grab it before settling back onto the ground. His cock twitched, an angry red color, looking for something else to rub against. She didn’t know if what she had done was good or bad.

Barry was breathing heavily, and tried to slow his heartbeat. He was close to cumming when she had stopped. It had been difficult to not finish himself off after being so close, but he didn’t want to scare her or anything so he stopped himself. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, and he didn’t know how much more he could take. 

“Whoa,” Iris said quietly, and Barry looked at her. She was breathing hard as well and kept squeezing her legs together. He wondered for a second if doing that affected her as much as it did him. “I didn’t know it was like that.” Iris looked away from his cock and into his eyes for the first time.  
“Me either.” Barry responded taking another deep breath. “Uh- I may need to go to the bathroom for a minute.”

“I thought you couldn’t go pee if you were- you know” Iris asked quizzically.

“Yeah, I can’t, but I mean I need to,” Barry was lost for words. What was he supposed to say ‘yeah I just have to go jerk off because I’m so worked up right now that I might explode’? No he couldn’t say that.

“Oh! Oh! You want to go in there to get rid of this.” Iris said once it dawned on her, and Barry grimaced. “What if I do it for you?” Barry just gulped in response. “I mean it’s because of me that its like that so it just makes sense that I fix it.” Iris shrugged. She didn’t know where she was getting this bravery from, but she didn’t want to stop it.

“If you want to.” Barry whispered as Iris reached her hand back to his erection and began stroking it softly. She scooted closer to Barry, and grabbed his hand She placed his hand on her thigh up next to the apex of her legs. He wasn’t touching her where she wanted him the most, but at least this would provide some relief to the pressure between her legs.   
It was then that Iris decided to increase the speed of her strokes. Up and down, faster and faster. Barry squeezed Iris’ thigh. He had to cum. He was going to cum. He had been on the edge for so long. 

“Iris! Im-” He couldn’t get another word out before erupting. He must have spurted at least 8 times before he stopped. He was breathing really heavy, and everything was hazy. That was the best thing he had ever experienced. “Iris that was- wow.” Iris looked at him.

“Wow is right. I’ve never done that before, but whoa.” She stated breathlessly. It was then that Barry realized that he had been massaging her thigh and could feel heat emanating from her core. His thumb brushed against her and her hips moved closer to his hand. 

“Do you want me to-” Barry started, but couldn't find the words. Apparently she knew what he was going to ask because she nodded and began to pull down her pants. She left her panties pulled up, but slipped barry’s hand into the top of them. He felt around for a bit until he hit something that made her groan loudly and buck up into his hand.   
He continued to poke and rub at the little nub as Iris ground her hips into his hand. She began moaning and he knew she was getting close. Her hips were constantly gyrating and her moans were getting so much louder. Barry pressed down a little bit harder on the nub and she came apart, screaming his name as she did so.

“So how was it?” Barry asked teasingly once she had come down off of her high. Iris laughed.

“Amazing.” She smiled at him. Thanks. “What about you?”

“Incredible.” He responded smiling back to her.


	4. Just a Dream

“Barry!” He heard someone yelling his name. “Barry! Hurry and get up we are running late!” He opened his eyes. He was in his room, and Iris was looking down at his face. 

“Come on we have to go!” she screamed turning on his overhead light. “The bus comes in 15 minutes!” 

“I thought Joe was gonna let you drive us this morning?” Barry was confused and he knew he couldn’t actually get up until Iris got out.

“Yeah he was, but my car won’t start. Get up!” With that she closed his door and went back to her room to get ready.

Barry remembered the dream he just had. It was most realistic that he had ever had. He dreamed that he saw Iris naked and that she had come down later that night and they had done some stuff together. Although the dream was entirely fiction, Barry knew that he needed to wash his sheets now as he could feel some of the evidence of that dream all over him. He groaned and sat up. 

Once he was dressed and had all of his things, he gathered his sheets up and began to walk downstairs hoping that Iris was already in the kitchen and wouldn’t see him carrying them Of course he wasn’t that lucky though and she stepped out of her roomjust as he got to the stairs.

“Hey.” She looked down at his sheets. “You’re washing them again?”

“Uh- yeah.” He replied nervously hoping she wouldn’t ask why. 

“I thought you washed them last week?” she followed behind him on the stairs.

“I did, and now I’m washing them again.” Barry responded hoping that would be the end of the conversation, as he really did not want to explain in further detail.

“You’re such a germaphobe.” Iris teased poking him in the side as he stepped into the laundry room. Just then Joe came out of the kitchen to see what was taking the two so long.

“Come on Iris, quit teasing him. Get in here and eat some breakfast before the bus gets here.” He hugged Iris and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be back at 6:30 tonight you two. I get off early.”

“Okay dad. Love you!” Iris yelled as she walked into the kitchen. 

Joe looked at the sheets in Barry’s arms. “The bleach is on the top shelf. Make sure to put them in the dryer as soon as you get home.” He gave Barry a knowing look and shook his head, smiling a little bit before going out the front door. Barry felt his ears turning red as he opened the washer and threw his sheets in. Hopefully that would be the last dream like that for a while because he couldn’t keep washing his sheets.


End file.
